


Yours, Mine or Hers

by Melody55



Category: Fire Emblem Three Houses
Genre: Avoidance, Byleth knows her students, F/M, Gilbert's bad timing, Jealousy, Making Out, Pining, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody55/pseuds/Melody55
Summary: Annette has been ignoring Felix. Felix doesn't like that.





	Yours, Mine or Hers

Everything I did was due, in part, to him. I had picked up a sword to learn a few techniques because I had seen him in the Interhouse Tournament. The way his blade had sliced through the air, and the way his feet quickly stepped with grace, the way his copper eyes had never left his target, it had all inspired me. Manuela _ had _ always told us to learn all battle styles. 

“The more styles you know, the more you can defend yourself against,” she would lecture.

I had gained more scars on my body because I would get distracted by him on the battlefield. I almost felt bad for making our team lose the Battle of the Eagle and the Lion. During the dance, my heart nearly exploded when I saw him lightly smile at me, a flicker on his lips before he headed out into the night. Butterflies had broken out of their cocoons in my stomach as I followed a few minutes later, to the only place I thought he would be that wasn't the training grounds. My chest had shattered as I saw him in the Tower, his lips pressed to the brunette songstress of the Black Eagles. I cried myself to sleep that night, clinging to my cold wooden doll. With Mercedes by my side, I walked into the Golden Deer’s classroom, ready to transfer. I almost felt guilty at the cold expression I received from him the following day, and I cursed myself the next week when he assisted us in our next battle, and I complained Mercedes’ ear off when he had permanently transferred.

I tried to hate him when he caught me in the Greenhouse, singing, and dancing. Tried to convince myself that he was a bully when he kept asking me for the lyrics. Why did he have to tease me? He was a bully. A self-made loner that preferred his cold steel blade over the warm touch of any friends. He was a bully, but I still healed him in battle because I couldn't stand to see him hurt. He was a bully for not forgetting my songs and a thief for stealing my thoughts. I couldn't concentrate, no matter how hard I threw myself into my work. Seeing him cut down each of his opponents had left me open to attacks. My reflexes had certainly improved. Whenever he looked over at me, his eyes widening ever so slightly, his hand tightening over the handle of his blade, I knew to turn around. But not just that, I knew that I had to have a spell cast by the time I did. My body pulsed with adrenaline, almost wishing that I could thank him just once, but he would always be gone.

After the Battle at Gerrag Mach, after the Professor had vanished, I craved his strength, craved his comfort as we mourned our dead. I wanted him to hold me as the tears flowed, but he kept his distance. Even after we had all returned home, not knowing what the future held, I still hoped for even one letter from him. Each time, my fingers ran over the wax seals of the letters I received in those five years, I had wished that one would hold his house crest. I received plenty of letters from Sylvain and Mercedes, Marianne and Claude, and all of the other Deer, but none from the one person who clouded my mind multiple times a day. To ease my aching heart, I battled and fended off Imperial Soldiers from my lands. I had studied harder, reading every Sorcery book possible, even picking up a rapier from time to time. 

When Sylvain had written to me about the issues in the Fraldarius Region, I quickly replied with my answer of aid, packed and left to the northern area. My stomach had turned at the sight of him. Somehow, his newly cut inky black hair and bright copper eyes had still made my legs weak. Mercie had run to my side, commenting on my loss of energy. I lied and told her it was the spell I had just cast to get Cornelia away from him. In reality, it was the look of surprise that had melted into a smirk on his face that had me short on breath. 

In the next week Mercedes, Sylvain and I stayed with him, he shocked me by how warm he was to each of his workers. He respected them and they cared for him. He wasn't cold or harsh to any of them. More than once, I had heard servant girls talking about how kind and handsome he was, how much money he would inherit and how talented he was on the battlefield. I had avoided his library after I overheard him humming a familiar tune, my tune. I couldn’t sleep a wink that night because his face, his smile, his voice, he ran through my mind. 

The next day, my heart had broken once more because of him. All because I had overheard Sylvain tease him about a beautiful singer and sorceress that had captured Felix’s heart. They never said her name, but I knew it was Dorothea. I had quietly left without them knowing, not wanting to hear anymore. The next night I had curled up on the couch far away from him, my nose in a book, when Mercie had commented something that none of us had dared to think. 

“The Festival was supposed to be in a week,” she sighed, a hint of sadness in her voice as she read the letter in front of her. “Claude wants us all to meet up, as was promised.”

“What promise?” Felix’s eyes narrowed. 

“The night before the ball all those years ago, Claude and the rest of the Golden Deer at the time promised to come back to the Monastery during the Millennium Festival,” Sylvain explained. “I guess he wants to keep that promise.”

“It would be good, to see all of our friends again,” Mercie commented. 

“Agreed,” I quickly responded, shutting my book and setting it down on the table. “I would have to grab a few things, but I’ll meet you guys there,” I stood, seeing my opening to save myself from more heartbreak. After all, the less time I had to see him, the less time I had to hurt, right?

“I’ll come with you,” Felix stood, taking a step toward me.

“No,” the words shot out of my mouth, my hand flying up to stop him. “I- uh, I’ll be fine on my own,” I proclaimed.

He raised his brow, but it was Sylvain that spoke up. “Nette, you sure? With war and everything, you could get hurt traveling that far.”

“I traveled all this way on my own,” I countered.

“But It’s farther to Garreg Mach,” Felix brought up. “You need someone to be with you. Let me come and-” 

“No,” I protested. I knew it wasn't wise to turn down extra security, but I really did not need awkward alone time with him, as much as my heart craved it.

“Annette,” he warned with his arms crossed. 

“I’ll be fine,” I shot back. Why was he so worried anyway?

“Annie, please,” Mercie’s soft voice came, her hands clasped together in prayer.

I sighed, weakly smiling and promising her that I would see them at the Monastery. Then, I left. I knew I was putting myself in danger, all because I couldn't be near him without being reminded of the Tower. All because I couldn't let him go, and I couldn't bear to see him with another woman. How stupid could I have been to dream that he cared for me, that everything I thought about him back in school was an over-exaggeration? How stupid was I to think that he actually cared? Why did I ever think that he actually liked my songs? He probably knew I was listening to him in the Library and decided to tease me yet again. 

I sighed heavily, tightening my grip on my horse's reigns. Well, at least I wouldn't have to see them together again, right? Wrong. 100% wrong. Much to our surprise, Dorothea had gone against Edelgard, protecting the innocent children and her Operatic friends. Somehow, she had heard of our get together and decided to join forces with us, as well as Caspar, Petra, Ferdinand, Lindhart and every other former Black Eagles student, save for Edelgard herself and Hubert.

The battle against the thieves was brutal. There were archers, thieves, grapplers and assassins. And it seemed when one would go down, the blood that soaked into the ground would summon two or three more. It felt endless. I almost wished that I had taken Mercie or Sylvain with me. Luckily I had joined up with Caspar and Hilda on my way. As I cut a grappler down with my wind, I had heard Caspar yell my name. In a blink, I turned to see a thief drawing his bow back. The spell was out of my lips before lighting burnt him to a crisp. 

“Oh yeah,” I head Caspar shout, thrusting his fist in the air.

“Keep your mind clear,” Hilda shouted as she flew above, her Wyvern roaring. I nodded and moved onto my next target. The battle didn't last much longer as our own allies began pouring in, Dorothea and Felix among them.

Under Claude and Byleth’s leadership, we had all agreed to fight against the Empire. Plans were made and lessons were taught. We all soon fell back into our old routines, paired with some new ones as well. We did everything we could to clean up the School. Some were tasked to clean out the pond, others dusted and cleaned each room. The gaping holes in the walls and in the ceiling of the church needed to be repaired. I spent any time I could in the Greenhouse, caring for the flowers and food. More than once, Dorothea had joined me, but I always made an excuse to leave once she started to talk about how handsome Felix had gotten. 

“I have to get supplies,” I quickly told her before walking out. It was true that we needed medical supplies that could only be found outside in the forest, but we weren’t in dire need of them. I was just in dire need to get away from her. 

Even with my battalion at my side, I still regretted not asking someone else for help. That fear was soon justified when beasts attacked. Once we were down to one, a gash in my leg, I sent my battalion back for help. I had healed my leg enough, but I couldn't do more. I knew that the next spell I would cast would send me into an exhausted sleep. I had to stay awake. I wasn’t even strong enough to heal myself. As the sun started to go down and my exhaustion started to sink in, I curled up by a tree, praying that no other beasts attacked.

I thanked Sothis when I finally heard a familiar voice calling my name. "Caspar," I sighed as he came into view. Of course he had been the one to find me. After all, he had been out on his own hunting trip. With my wound, I was able to walk most of the way, but I was losing too much blood. My head was growing weaker with every step. More than once, I had to lean on a tree to stop the world from spinning. I heard a twig snap beside me before I felt his arms lift me up. I looked up at the blue-haired man as he slipped one arm under my knees, and the other around my back. I let out a complaint, but he only laughed and shook his head.

“Rest up, Annette,” he ordered.

“Caspar, I’m fine. Put me down.”

“Nope,” he popped the word. I watched as his eyes traveled to the side as he murmured something about a guy having his head. What did he mean? 

“Caspar,” I whined.

“Annette, you almost fainted back there. You need to save you energy.” I pouted, but stayed silent, crossing my arms over my chest. As we walked, I could feel his muscles moving underneath me. It made me wish that Felix was in his place. “Don’t worry, we’re almost there,” he announced.

As we entered the school grounds, we were met with a wave of “Oh thank the goddess you two are safe,” “Annie, are you okay?” and “Oh you gave us a heart attack.” I expected as much as Mercedes checked my wounds, and the Professor and Claude thanked Caspar. But I didn't expect the dark scowl that was plastered across Felix’s lips or the glare from his eyes that seemed to target the blue-haired War Master. What was his problem? Shouldn’t he be happy, or at least thankful that Caspar helped me? And why was it directed more towards Caspar, who was merely talking to the Professor and Claude?

I wasn’t able to get the answer because we were soon thrust into another Battle where we recovered Dimitri, Dedue, Rodrigue, and my own Father from the Empire’s grasp. After that, everything had changed. The Alliance and Kingdom joined forces and Mercedes began to spend less and less time around me, and more around our haunted Prince. My father began asking me to tea at least once a week, making up for lost time, and even Rodrigue seemed to want to talk to me. I couldn't help but wonder why me instead of Dorothea. As I walked the grounds, I could see all of the couples that were forming; Dimitri and Mercedes, Raphael and Hilda, Claude and the Professor. Even Caspar seemed to take an interest in Flayn, much to Setheth’s annoyance. I swear that he acted more like her father than a brother. Everyone seemed happy as if no war was raging outside the walls of the school. As if Edelgard wasn't planning her next attack. Everyone seemed happy, except me. I continued to work on my magic, clean the Monastery and cook. Anything to keep my mind busy and off of a certain swordsman. Though it never worked. 

There were nights I would stay up in bed and think of how he looked all those years ago at the Interhouse Tournament. His footwork was strong and precise, his eyes were fixed and dedicated, never wavering off of his target. Other nights, I would fall asleep in the library with an open book beneath my head, or I would simply head to the Green House to garden or to the Kitchen to cook a pot of tea. But, with all that I did, I could never sleep for more than a few hours before his image invaded my mind. 

There were times when I knew I couldn’t avoid them. Dorothea would often sing prayers with me and Mercedes, Marianne, and Lysithea. I would see them together at lunch and practice, and of course, Felix had to have his counsel seat right across from mine. Though, ever since the monster attack, I had caught him a few times with a hard glare at Caspar, who sat beside me. It was those times that, oddly enough, gave me hope. Hope that maybe he and Dorothea were just friends, maybe he was sending those glares because he was jealous of Caspar. Jealous that he didn’t find me himself. But that couldn't be possible. I knew it couldn't be true, yet I still held hope.

Any fear that I had during our war meetings was washed away whenever he spoke of his confidence in us. My cheeks would tingle every time he mentioned me as a powerful sorceress. Me, and not Dorothea. When he would smile at me, ever so slightly, my heart would explode, my stomach would bubble and my skin would heat like on a hot summer's day. But those hopes were always washed away when I saw the way she looked at him. It made my stomach plummet. The way she would lean closer to him, or whisper in his ear before the meetings had even begun had my chest strained and my gaze averted. 

For some reason, he began fighting closer to me. On more than one occasion, I had gone to cut an Imperial Soldier down with my wind blades, only to find them already sliced up by one of his silver swords. And it didn’t even end on the field. One day, as I was cleaning the upper shelves of the Library, my dancing feet misstepped and I felt my chest plummet as I lost my balance. I braced myself for the hard impact of the cold wooden floors, but was met with the strong arms of the Sword Master.

I blushed at the squeak that came from my lips as I looked up at him. “Be careful,” he ordered, setting me down on my feet.

“Felix,” My voice squeaked again. “How long- Uh- Why- Why are you here? Were you watching me?” I gasped. “Oh no, how much did you see? Please forget everything.” The bully had the nerve to split his lips into a soft smirk. Oh goddess, why is he playing with me like this? For a few moments, we stood there in silence. His eyes never left mine, but his expression had softened. My head tilted and my eyes narrowed. Why was he staring at me? Did I have dirt on my face? "Uh- Felix, why are you-"

In an instant, I could see his eyes widen, as if caught, but it was gone so quickly that I began doubting if it was even there. “I need to talk to you.”

“A-about what?” I stuttered, my arms tight in front of me. Not wanting to see his face, I turned to the books that were on the table, grabbing few to place them back on the lower shelves. 

“You’ve been avoiding me, why?”

I bit my lip, guilt creeping into my chest. “I- haven’t. I’ve just been busy, very busy with cleaning and cooking and my studies and-” I paused. “Well, I’m sure you understand with all of your training and chores and Dorothea-”

“Dorothea?” He questioned. “What does she have anything to do with-”

“Well, because you two spend so much time together and she clearly likes you and- you clearly like her and, even if you haven’t told her, you really should because-” the words kept spilling out, too quick for either of us to really understand. My eyes traveled up to the clock, hoping for an escape. “Oh no, I have to go. I- promised to have tea with the Professor. Uh, I’ll see you later.” I didn’t give him a chance to respond before I ran out, books be damned. 

“Nette, wait-” I could hear his voice call after me, straining my heart. I almost stopped. I almost ran back to him, ran back to his arms. But I didn’t. I couldn’t, so I ran. I ran all the way to the Professor’s office, knowing she would be there. What I didn’t expect, however, was Claude sitting across from her with a pot of tea sitting between them. Their eyes were wide as I burst through the door, out of breath.

“Annette,” Claude shot up in his seat, “Is something wrong? Are we being attacked?”

“No,” my breath shook. He seemed to relax from his stance after that. “No, I just- I just needed to talk to the Professor. But I can come back if you-”

“No, it’s okay,” Byleth held her hand up with a small smile. “Claude and I were just finishing up some strategies for the next battle.” The look she gave him screamed secrecy, and it almost made me laugh when Claude pouted toward her, changing his expression with a sigh as he looked back at me. “I’ll see you at dinner, Claude,” Byleth spoke. 

He sighed again. “Well, I do have to talk to Hilda about the Locket. You two ladies have fun.” On instinct, he went to kiss Byleth on the cheek, but stopped when his hand reached her shoulder. His eyes slid over to me as he cleared his throat and he merely shook her hand.

I snorted, my arms crossing over my chest. “We all know you two are a couple, so just kiss her.” Claude’s cheeks reddened and Byleth laughed, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. With a smile down at his love, Claude shook his head, leaning down to peck her on her lips before walking out, bowing his head to me before he closed the door. 

“So, what brings you bursting into my room at this time of day?” The professor asked, lowering herself to her couch. 

“I- uh, well I just needed to get away from-”

“Felix or Dorothea?” She finished, sipping her tea.

“How did you know?” I asked, sitting across from her.

With a small smile, she poured me a new cup of tea. “I’ve noticed that you’ve been avoiding them. Each time Dorothea tries to help you with Gardening, you leave soon after she arrives. During training, you seem more on edge when either are around. And I’ve noticed that you seem to be taking more moonlit walks than usual. It only makes sense that they are linked.”

I lowered my head, lifting up the warm cup of tea that she had handed me. “I’m sorry if I haven’t been my best, Professor.”

She sighed. “Annette, do you know why Felix changed classes? Why he transferred to the Golden Deer?” 

“Because of your sword skill,” I guessed. “And because Sylvain had already transferred.”

The Professor shook her head. “Those may be some of the reasons, but it is far from the whole story. Now, I can tell you what I suspect is the main reason, or you could stop avoiding him and ask him yourself. Preferably without using me as an excuse. Maybe even tell him about your own feelings.” My jaw dropped as my eyes went wide. She only grinned. “I know my own students, Annette. I know their favorite foods, what weapons they excel the most at vs. the ones they are weaker in. I can see the way you look at him. Though, I don't know why it filled with sadness all those years ago. Did something happen after the dance? Is that the reason you transferred with Mercedes?”

I sighed, taking another sip of my tea before setting it in my lap. “Dorothea-” My voice broke. “At the dance, or rather, at the Goddess Tower, I saw them kissing and- I knew I couldn’t compete with her. Now, whenever I see them, I see that night. I still see her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands at her waist.” I bit my lip, hoping to keep in the tears.

“And you think that it’s unrequited love?” I nodded in silence. 

“How could It not be? I mean, she’s beautiful and strong. She’s not clumsy like me and her voice is so much better. She doesn’t blow up the kitchen every time she cooks and- and how could he not love her?” I could feel the tears swelling in my eyes, threatening to drown me.

“Annette, I’ve seen the way he looks at you. I’m almost positive that you’re the only one he smiles around. He looks at you the way Dedue looks at Dorothea or the way Dimitri looks at Mercedes. That look can not be faked.” My lips parted, but she continued. “I think you’ve avoided them long enough. Perhaps it’s time to face this head-on and talk to them.”

I was silent. Had it all been in my head? No, I know that they had kissed back at the tower, and whoever you go to the tower with is your soulmate, right? But maybe his smile in my direction before he left was him wanting me to follow him. But then, why was Dorothea there? Had she followed him and kissed him? No. Felix was too smart for something like that. He wouldn’t have let her unless he wanted it. But didn't the Professor say something about Dorothea and Dedue? Would that make me Felix’s second choice? That would hurt more than them being together. 

“Want to join us for dinner?” Byleth asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. My eyes snapped up to meet hers. With her tea long gone, she stood with her arms at her side. I silently shook my head, but stood. “A lot to think about?” she questioned with her knowing smirk. 

I nodded. “I think I’m just going to go to bed.” She sighed and nodded, joining me as we walked out, yet parting from me when we spotted the Dining Hall in the distance. “Sweet dreams Professor.”

“To you too, Annette. I hope everything works out well.” I smiled at her before she walked away. 

In an almost poetic way, the night was silent, except for the click of my heels on the stone. I could imagine the warmth and the laughter that filled the Mess Hall, Raphael, and Caspar having an eating contest as Manuela and Seteth shared a drink. Leonie and Lorenz would bicker while Lindhart would fall asleep on the table. I could practically hear Sylvain’s flirtatious remark of the day and the sound of Ingrid’s hand meeting the back of his head. I could hear Claude and Hilda laughing as Ignatz used his metal knife to shield himself from the food being flung his way, courtesy of Leonie. 

My brows furrowed. No, that wasn't the sound of a simple kitchen knife, that was the sound of a thin silver blade against metal armor. My feet carried me to the Knight’s Hall, following the dim light that grew brighter as I drew closer. From the shadows, I watched as Felix spun, stepped, and swung, his blade slicing through the air before it hit the armor of the wooden dummy. His eyes were pinned on his motionless opponent. 

My heart raced at the mere vision of his hard work, sweat littering his forehead, his chest moving up and down in a long pace. My teeth pulled at my bottom lip as his grunts and groans filled my ears. I could feel my skin heating, remembering what the professor had said. Should I talk to him now? No, now was not the time. 

My feet spun on the ground as I turned. An electrical pulse hit my heart, freezing my movements as something hit the wall beside me. My eyes shut quickly, my body tensed. I waited for the attack, but it never came. Slowly, I began to open my eyes, looking over to see a shining silver dagger embedded in the wall, only inches away from me. I could practically see my own eyes shining in the metal. In an instant, I whipped around to glare at the man it belonged to. 

“What the hell, Felix,” I shouted, my hands flying up. “You could have hit me.”

“If I wanted to hit you, I would have,” he simply replied, sliding his sword back in its holder. 

“Don’t do that,” I warned, extending my arm to grab the blade from the wall. 

“Then don’t ignore me,” he shot back. My jaw clicked closed as he made his way over to me. He was slow, each step precise and predatorial. His eyes were connected with mine the whole time, even when his hand touched mine, taking his dagger from it, sheathing it in his belt. 

“I wasn’t,” the words came out meek and soft as I stepped back.

“Yes you were,” I could feel the rumble in his chest, “and I don’t like to be avoided.” I gasped as my back hit the stone wall, his hands coming up to trap either side of my face. I prayed that he couldn't see the blush that heated my cheeks, or feel how fast he made my heartbeat. “Why?” he asked.

“Why?” my voice trembled. “Why what?” Damn his copper eyes.

“Why have you been avoiding me?” My stomach dropped as the image of my reason came to mind. My stomach twisted as I could clearly see his hand grabbing the side of her dress as if clinging to it for dear life. My breath hitched in my throat as my heart shattered. 

_ “Because I’m in love with you, but you love someone else,” _my brain screamed at me to say, but I couldn’t. My lips began to shake with the unspoken words. I could imagine nothing more than what his own lips had done, what I wanted them to do to me. In my memory, they were pressed against the songstress’. In my imagination, my dreams, they would be pressed against mine. They would trail hot, open-mouthed kisses down my neck, marking me for the world to see, sending electrical pulses as his arms wrapped around my waist. My skin began to heat as his eyes never left mine. “I was-”

“So help me, if you say that you were busy-” he growled. I stayed silent, my bottom lip becoming trapped between my teeth. My eyes darted quickly from his eyes to his lips, then back to his concentrated copper eyes. Luckily, he hadn’t noticed because he continued to press. “Why, Annette? Did I do something to you? Did Dimitri say something or-”

Was it just my imagination, or was there pain in his voice? Every emotion possible began to swirl and bubble in my chest as he continued to question me. Each one dug deeper. Each one oozed desperation. Each one added to the flame until everything bubbled over, no, exploded. "Because you kissed her!” The words were out of my lips before I could even register them. My hands shot up to cover my lips, a gasp muffled behind them. 

His expression softened to confusion, and he stepped back. “What?”

“You kissed Dorothea at the Goddess Tower during the dance and- and now I can’t be near either of you without thinking of that night, because I went to the tower that night, hoping to see you, only I did see you, but you two were already together and in love, and every time Dorothea is working with me, all she talks about is you and how amazing and handsome you are, and I really don’t need her telling me over and over because I’ve known that since the Interhouse Tournament. And each time I'm around you, I can’t handle being near you without being with you and-” My heart pounded in my chest as I finally was able to stop the words that spilled from my lips, the same lips that now quivered at the realization at what I had just said. My body was frozen against the cold stone wall. My eyes watched him, waiting for him to turn me down, waiting for the heartbreaking words. 

His hand ran through his long locks. A chill surrounded me as his mouth opened and closed once, twice, three times before he finally spoke. “I don't love Dorothea.“

My eyes widened, my hands dropping to my sides. “What? Felix, that’s even worse. Why are you with someone you don’t love?”

“Because I’m not with her." He said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world. “And I didn’t kiss her that night, she kissed me. She was still in her phase of trying to find a wealthy suitor and I happened to be her target that night.” Relief washed over me as my pent up stress washed away. My arms relaxed, lowering to my chest. “I pushed her off of me and told her I wasn’t interested. Then, she accused me of being in love with someone else. I didn't know how right she was until we all reunited- until you came to help solve the issue in my territory. Ever since then, she’s been trying to help me in her own way. I guess singing my praises was what she thought would help.” He paused after a long sigh. His eyes targeted me once more. “Why were you even at the tower in the first place?”

My cheeks heated and my eyes opened wide. My eyes traveled down to my hands. “Because I thought that you-” I mumbled.

“What?” he asked for clarification, taking a step forward. I could just imagine the smirk on his lips. “You’ll have to speak up,” he softly told me. The sound of his boots coming closer to me filled my ears. His finger reached up to lift my chin up, making my eyes meet his. 

My mind went blank as I stared into his eyes, the eyes that always made my heart flutter. Somehow, he always made me feel safe with those eyes.

It was now or never. What was I so scared of? He didn’t love Dorothea, that much was clear, so why couldn’t I tell him the truth? Because I was terrified. I was still terrified that this was all a game to him, that I was some prey and, at any moment, Sylvain and the others would jump out and laugh. But Felix wasn’t like that. He was warm and genuine. He never liked games. I had to tell him. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, only opening my eyes when I felt his hand move from my chin to my cheek in a soft cradle. “Because I saw you at the dance and- I thought that you had given me a look that meant to meet you there. I- I didn’t know-” 

“Oh I definitely did,” a small smile tugged at the edge of his lips as he leaned closer. 

A realization burned my mind. He was in love with someone, and it couldn’t be me. Why would it be? “Why?” The question filled the air. “Why would you do that if you loved someone else?”

His brow furrowed at that. “Do you really not get it?” My lips parted as he tucked a loose hair behind my ear. “I wanted to meet you there. I didn’t know why back then, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that I wanted to see you there.”

“Why?”

“Because your songs have held me captive all these years. Because I wanted to see you, and I thought you had followed me, but when I got there, Dorothea had been the one to follow me. Because you left the Blue Lions and I had to follow you. Because you have been driving me insane with your avoidance. Because even my own father could see how much you meant to me.”

With each word, his lips came closer and closer to mine. I could feel his hot breath fan my face. My thoughts became lost in his eyes, and the world melted away. I hung on each of his words like a lovesick yearling wyvern. Even through the cloth, my skin enlightened as his hand ran up my waist. His other arm leaned on the wall, close enough to press our bodies together, yet not close enough. Naturally, one of my hands ran up his arm, grabbing his toned bicep for support. The other fisted in his shirt. 

For a moment, he was silent. For a moment, I could soak up his mint and earthy scent. For a moment, we stayed there, our lips not even an inch apart. “Do you get it now?” his chest vibrated. “You’re mine and no one else's. Not Sylvain’s, not Dimitri’s, Not Caspar’s-” he growled the last name and I couldn’t help but imagine the glare he kept sending poor Caspar’s way. 

Laughter bubbled inside of me and I couldn’t help but let it free. “Now look who’s jealous,” my cheeks tingled.

“Shut up-” he said, though with a lighter grin. I laughed again until everything came crashing down. His lips descended upon mine and my heart stopped. 

Heat and electricity raced through my body as his lips tilted on mine, his arms tugging me closer and closer until every part of us was connected. I had already been short on breath from wandering in his warm copper eyes, but every breath I had left was sucked away as his tongue ran across my lower lip, begging for an entrance that I happily gave. I gasped as his hand slid to my lower back, pressing his pelvis to mine. A moan escaped my lips as I felt his chest rumble with a groan. My hands clung to him as if this was all a dream. Oh, I prayed to the goddess that it wasn’t a dream. But if it was, I never wanted to wake up.

My back pressed further into the wall as his hands ran up my sides, his lips desperately moving against mine. Warmth grew in my core as his moan hit nothing but my ears. My mind emptied of everything but the need and desire to be with him. I needed him. I needed his calloused hands to touch my soft skin. I needed to be enveloped by his warmth, to be closer to him than ever before. I desired his attention, the same that I thought had already been spent on the brown-haired Gremory. I desired and needed, but I didn’t have to. For this moment, he was mine and I was his.

His gloved hand ran through my red locks, his pelvis rolled against mine, eliciting more gasps and moans than I cared to count. His teeth pulled my lips, then traveled down my neck, nipping and kissing his way down. My head fell back against the wall as my back arched into him, craving more. And more he gave. 

“Felix,” I moaned, each of his kisses leaving electrical pulses in their wake. Through my dress, I could feel how hard he was, how much he needed me, how much he wanted me. 

Goddess I loved him, I loved every part of him. I loved watching the concentration he had when practicing. I loved his eyes and his smile. I loved how he cared for everyone. He was harsh on those he loved, but he loved them nonetheless. I loved hearing him hum one of my songs. But most of all, I loved how he made me feel. He made me feel so alive, so safe like I didn’t have to hide around him. He made me feel important and thought of, even going as far as taking my chores so I could study and work on my own things. I loved him and I never wanted to leave his side. After this, I didn't think I could. 

Neither of us heard the footsteps of heavy boots until their owner spoke up. “Annette, are you- oh my.” 

A chill ran through us as we shot apart, staring at the newcomer. He cleared his throat, his arms rising to cross across his chest, his brow rose for answers. I could see his jaw tighten as his sight targeted Felix. “Well?” my father drawled. It was clear that neither Felix nor I had the words to speak, so my father continued. “I can’t say I expected to find you both here, but-” He paused. My body froze, waiting for him to lecture us or to threaten Felix, but none of that came. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a terrified Felix. It was almost amusing, given the situation. My father sighed and rubbed his face. “Finally,” he sighed, his eyes looking up as if to thank the goddess herself. My lips parted in shock, but my body relaxed at the odd reaction. Had he been expecting this? Had everyone? Was that why Rodrigue kept seeking me out for tea and chats? Either way, My father spoke no more. He simply looked between Felix and I before he turned and walked away.

Moments passed in silence. I listened as his boots walked farther and farther away from the Training Grounds. Laughter bubbled in my chest, tingling my cheeks as it broke through. My hand went to cover my mouth as my back fell against the wall once again. When I could breathe again, I looked up to see a slightly annoyed, red-faced swordsman.

“Glad you think that this is funny,” he scowled, a hint of a smile on his lips. 

“I’m sorry, Felix, but this whole situation is just-” I sighed. “I mean, I avoided you and Dorothea because I was jealous and heartbroken, and when you finally catch me, it’s my father that catches us. My father,” I laughed, “ Of all the people that I’m sure have been wanting us together. Of all the people, he’s the one that catches us.”

I laughed again and watched as he scowled, turning his head to the side. I could barely hear him mumble, “It’s not that funny,” before I felt my head shake. 

“Oh shut up,” I lightly smiled, grabbing his shirt to pull him closer to me. Naturally, his hands land on my hips, one snaking to my back. My free hand grabs his collar. “Oh, and Felix?”

He hums a question. 

“I love you too,” I whispered before claiming his electric and soft lips once more. And, oh do I. With every part of me, I am in love with Felix Fraldarius. 


End file.
